The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds Beyond". Plot (Back at Yoshi's Island in the cave, the shiny crystal is starting to glow within the power of the roar. Back at the fields.) *Yoshi Chief: Wait, do you hear something? *Thunderfoot: What? *Yoshi Chief: I hear some roaring noise from the cave. Come on guys, the cave is this way. *Sushie: Everyone together! *Mini-Yoshi: I'm going to run like a bucket of eggs falling on my underwear. *Purple Yoshi: To the cave. The noise is that way! *Red Yoshi: And it's zapping lightning everywhere. *Yoshi Chief: And together, we can get Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi out of the world they got stuck here. The island will be in peace once again and for all of us. (Back at the jungle fields, the four sharpteeth are in charge on getting ready to defeat Doc and the whole gang) *Doc: Okay everyone. Stand back. I'll deal with those big boys myself. *Red Claw: *growls* *Wild Arms: Oh god, they're gonna eat us all like leftovers. *Yoshi: We're the lunches. These guys gotta go. *Birdo: I'll be telling to make them get out of the way. *Doc: Now it is time to get out of the jungle! *tail whip on Red Claw* *Grandpa Longneck: I got it. *push the red sharptooth* *Topsy: Guys, you have to stomp the sharpteeth away. Now! Together, we stomp! *Sailback Sharptooth: *roar* *Cera: Dad, look out! *Topsy: Huh? *Boshi: *supersonic speed and head bump on the sailback sharptooth's belly* *Sailback Sharptooth: *fell on ground* *Boshi: No one messes with Topsy. *Topsy: That's my man. *Doc: *tail whip on the horned sharptooth* *Horned Sharptooth: *roar* *Littlefoot: Boshi, i want you to go to the Land of Mists and find the night flowers for Bron. *Boshi: Night flowers? Why is that? Does it look night to you? *Littlefoot: No. They are a special cure that can make a dinosaur better, just like a grandpa when he has the flu. You run pretty fast and go find the flowers for him and watch out for scary creatures. *Boshi: I got it. I'll be right back. *supersonic speed to the Land of Mists* *Birdo: He better be back by the time the sharpteeth are gone. (Back at Yoshi's Island, the gang head over to the cave to check on the crystal) *Yoshi Chief: Oh my, it's glowing with the power of the roar. *Thunderfoot: That roar came from the Tyrannosaurus. *Terrell: Do not move everyone. No one passes the cave. *Yoshi Chief: Well we gotta be careful on getting that crystal out of here. *Terrell: There is only one way to get that crystal out of here. *Yoshi Chief: All we need is the spears. *Terrell: If we can get the crystal out with the spear, that's fine by me. *Thunderfoot: Well, i agree on that one. *Yoshi Chief: Come on, let's go try on picking it up. *Thunderfoot: Very carefully. It might strike some light to it. (Back at Littlefoot's world in the paradise jungle fields, Doc is still fighting off Red Claw) *Doc: *tail hit on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roar* *Doc: Ha ha ha. How do you like that? *Red Claw: *growls* *Doc: Come over here, i got something for you. *Red Claw: *claw against Doc* *Doc: Hyaaaaa! *push Red Claw* *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at the sailback sharptooth* *Sailback Sharptooth: *roars* *Boshi: Back up quick before he eat us all. *Yoshi: Now they're getting angry. *Red Sharptooth: *growl at the gang* *Petrie: Yikes! *Topsy: You better stand out of my way! *Mr. Thicknose: Don't worry, i got this under control! *bump a lot of rocks to trip over the horned sharptooth* *Topsy: Way a go Mr. Thicknose. *Mr. Tricknose: You said it man. I'm going to teach those guys a lesson. *Red Sharptooth: *roar* *Littlefoot: That sharptooth is gonna eat us all! *Wild Arms: Ahhh! I wanna get out of here fast as i can. *Yoshi: *swallow a rock and spit out the rock to the red sharptooth* *Red Sharptooth: *growls at Yoshi* *Yoshi: Whoops. *Red Sharptooth: *roar* *Yoshi: Oh no, not again. *Birdo: We need to stop that big bad on the loose. *Red Sharptooth: *run to Yoshi* *Yoshi: Yikes. *Petrie: Look out. *Grandpa Longneck: Ahhhhhh! *tail hit on the red sharptooth* *Red Sharptooth: *growls* *Grandpa Longneck: Leave the kids alone! (Back at Yoshi's Island in the cave where the crystal is on the ground) *Yoshi Chief: Okay guys, we need to break the curse out of the crystal. *Thunderfoot: Stay steady, no dropping it. *Terrell: Come on tribe members, hold this thing carefully with your spears. (The Yoshi tribe members use their spears to hold the crystal) *Yoshi Chief: Now take it to the golden statue. *Thunderfoot: Very carefully. Do not drop it or it breaks to pieces. *Yoshi Tribe #1: We will. *Yoshi Tribe #2: We promise. (Back at Littlefoot's world in the paradise jungle fields, Grandpa Longneck is pushing the horned sharptooth to the tree) *Grandpa Longneck: Stay, stay! Don't move. *Horned Sharptooth: *growls* *Doc: Here you go! *push the sailback sharptooth to the tree* *Sailback Sharptooth: *roar* *Yoshi: Birdo, now. *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb to the sailback sharptooth's legs* *Sailback Sharptooth: *slip down in defeat* *Doc: *step on the sailback sharptooth* Stay, stay. Good. You're out. *Topsy: One down. Three left to go. *Red Claw: *roar and run to Yoshi* *Yoshi: *stick his tongue to the rock and throw the rock at Red Claw* *Red Claw: *get hit by the rock and cough* *Yoshi: Ha! He got hit. (Boshi dashed all the way to the Land of Mists and enter the grassfield) *Boshi: Wow. What is this place? Huh? *found the night flowers* Wow. This is what i needed. *take three of them* Look like it's time to heal Bron. *supersonic speed to paradise* (Back at the paradise jungle, Doc is pushing Red Claw to the ground) *Red Claw: *growls* *Doc: Come on, is that all you got? *Red Claw: *roar* *Horned Sharptooth: *block the kids* *Ruby: Oh no. *Chomper: He's blocking our way. *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at the horned sharptooth* *Horned Sharptooth: *roar* *Red Sharptooth: *growl* *Wild Arms: Oh scrap. We got two incoming for a prey. *Yoshi: Look out. *Boshi: *supersonic speed around the desert and arrive at paradise by kicking the red sharptooth* *Red Sharptooth: *fell to the ground and roar* *Boshi: Ha ha ha. *Littlefoot: Wow. *Shorty: What are those? *Boshi: They are night flowers. *Ducky: You found those. *Shorty: You did well. Now go feed those to our dad. *Boshi: Yes my friend. *run to Bron* Okay Bron, eat this up. *Bron: *eat the night flowers* Tasty. *Grandpa Longneck: Ha ha. I remember eating those when i was ill. *Grandma Longneck: Those were the bad times. *Grandpa Longneck: The time of bad luck. *Doc: No more bad luck. It's time to stop that sharptooth in time. *Red Claw: *roar* *Doc: Here you go! *feet punch on Red Claw* *Red Claw: *hurt in pain* *Doc: What's the matter? You can't fight? What's the matter baby man? *Red Claw: *roar* *Doc: Watch it! (Back on Yoshi's Island, the Yoshi Tribe are about to place the crystal to the statue) *Yoshi Chief: Okay, this is it. *Thunderfoot: Please be careful with it. *Yoshi Tribe #3: We will. *Thunderfoot: Now. (The Yoshi Tribe move the crystal to the top of the statue as the crystal started to float and glow within the statue) *Mini-Yoshi: Whoa. *Sushie: It's really working. *Terrell: I can't believe it. *Yoshi Chief: It's working. At last, we are going to get our friends back! (Back at paradise where the fight is) *Doc: *fighting Red Claw* *Red Claw: *scratch Doc* *Doc: Ow! *Red Claw: *roar* (The sky went dark for a bit) *Littlefoot: Oh my. *Boshi: What happen? (The portal open in the sky as the crystal open up a portal from here within two worlds) *Red Claw: *growls* *Horned Sharptooth: *roar* *Red Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: *get up* I am alive! *Grandma Longneck: Bron. *Topsy: He's up and alive. *Etta: You got to be kidding me. *Pterano: Oh good lord. *Bron: I am going to knock these sharpteeth out of the way. Ahhhhhhhh!!!! *run and push the red sharptooth to the tree* *Birdo: *shoot a egg bomb at the red sharptooth's belly* *Red Sharptooth: *fall in defeat* *Birdo: Oh yeah. *Petrie: We did it. *Yoshi: Ha ha ha. *Horned Sharptooth: *roar* *Bron: *push the horned sharptooth* *Horned Sharptooth: *growls* *Littlefoot: What is that up in the sky? *Yoshi: Hey look! We can see our world from here! (Back at Yoshi's Island) *Yoshi Chief: Oh my, they're up there. *Terrell: Hold your light stones to find a way to move the portal where we are. *Mini-Yoshi: Let's do it for the island. (The Yoshis and Sushie hold their light stones to move the portal down to where the gang are) *Yoshi: What are we doing? *Littlefoot: The portal could hit the world anytime sooner. We're running out of time! *Bron: *throw the horned sharptooth to the grass in defeat* Gotcha! *Horned Sharptooth: *roar in pain* *Red Claw: *roar at the gang* *Bron: Move away! *Boshi: Not without a chance. *run fast to take the jungle vines and run over to Red Claw* *Red Claw: *roar* *Boshi: *run in a circle* You can't see me! I'm fast and you can't watch me over! *Red Claw: *roar* *Bron: I'm the man, i'm the man, i'm the man. Look at me now! How do you like that? *Red Claw: *confused* *Doc: Come on, go eat me off. You'll feel better. *Red Claw: *roar* *Boshi: Run for your lives! *Red Claw: *run and trip over from his feet being trap by the jungle vines* *Yoshi: We did it. All the sharpteeth have been defeated. *Everyone: *cheers* *Red Claw: *growls* *Sailback Sharptooth: *roar and run away* *Red Sharptooth: *run away* *Horned Sharptooth: *get up and roar to run away* *Screech and Thud: *run away* *Red Claw: *roar* *Bron: Don't even think about it. Do not mess with us and all of our friends. *Red Claw: *scared* *Topsy: *take the jungle vines off with his horn* Now get out of here and don't ever come back to the valley ever again* *Red Claw: *get up and run away* *Wild Arms: That should do it. Sharpteeth stinks! *Chomper: Roar! You better not mess with the other sharpteeth as well. *Etta: This is the light you guys are asking for. *Yoshi: But look, the portal is about to move where we are. *Etta: Oh my goodness. (Back at Yoshi's Island, the portal move down to the statue) *Yoshi Chief: This is it. The curse within the crystal is no more. *Thunderfoot: Are you ready to go in? *Yoshi Chief: Yes. Let's go you guys. It's about time. *Terrell: Here we go. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE STORY Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Epilogue) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 10) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff